


Yes Daddy

by Shadowpriestess666



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Jealousy, My First Smut, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpriestess666/pseuds/Shadowpriestess666
Summary: Stiles gets jealous when he catches Theo flirting with you. He decides to show you who you belong to. Very little plot here mostly just an excuse for smut. I'm bad at summaries sorry. This is my first time posting a story publicly please be nice.





	Yes Daddy

“Hello beautiful” you rolled your eyes turning away from your locker towards the voice. “Hey Theo” looking past him you quickly scan the hallway for your boyfriend Stiles. “I can’t really talk right now Theo, I have to find Stiles”, shutting your locker he leans against it.

He chuckles “why are you with that loser”? Your breath hitched as he leaned closer till you felt his lips brush against your ear.

”Come with me and I’ll show you all the dirty things I want to do to that body”.

Shivers course through your body, turning your head to the side your eyes find Stiles. Anger flash across his face as he storms off. You quickly push him away, running after Stiles, Theo laughing as you ‘round the corner. You see Stiles roughly push the locker room doors open, entering them quickly. As you approach the doors you hear loud banging, slowly you enter.

“Stiles” hesitantly you call out walking towards the back of the room. It’s empty till you find him sitting on a bench, his head in his hands. “Stiles let me explain…”.

“Y/n why are you with me” he said interrupting you. You could hear the anger in his voice, walking till you were in front on him. “I see the way you look at him, how he affects you”.

“I don’t …” you start but suddenly he pushes you back slightly, pinning you to the lockers. “Don’t lie to me y/n”.

Your hand landing hard across his face “fuck you Stiles”. The force of the slap made his head turn to the side. Slowly, he scans over your body, and you shudder under his gaze. Your heat tightens as you bite your lip. His eyes finally reach yours, his pupils blown wide, piercing into yours with profoundness you hadn't seen since Void took over. His lips crash to yours harshly as he brings your arms up pinning them above your head.

After a while you had to pull away desperate for air. “I’m going to show you who you belong to” he says sliding your shirt over your head. Then reaches behind you he unclasps your bra flinging it somewhere behind him. He cups your breast attacking your neck. Leaving bruises in his wake, marking you as his.

You moan his name loudly your nails digging into his shoulder. “Stiles please” his lips moving down to your left nipple as his nimble fingers pinch the right one. Then he switches you grip his hair tightly as he bites down a little.

You suddenly feel his finger run along the edge of your jeans stopping at the button. He looks at you and you nod silently giving him permission.

He flicks the button sliding the zipper down painfully slow. You could feel his hard cock against your leg. You reach out running your hand along the whole length. Adding slight pressure when a strangled moan erupts from his chest. He yanks his shirt off over his head before sliding your pants off. He kisses you while he runs his fingers over your damp panties.

 

“Fuck baby girl who made you this wet” he said looking down. “You did daddy” you moaned. His eyes shot back to yours studying you. His cock hardens “say it again”. “Please daddy” you whined.

He kisses you again as you help his with his pants. The tearing of your panties rings in your ears. He slides his arms around your waist and grips under your ass “jump baby”. You quickly obey wrapping your legs around his waist, your finger grip the base of his hair. He quickly slides into your aching heat you moan together loudly.

“Oh, my god y/n you’re so tight” he slides out only to slam back in. You try to hold in your screams by biting your lip as he pounds onto you. A sharp smack against your thigh surprises you "let me hear you baby”.

He tightens his grip on you walking you the bench. Laying you down the new angle has you crying out as he continues his pace. “Harder daddy” his cock deepening hitting exactly where you need him. His thumb slips down to your clit making figure eights while he quickens his pace. You feel the coil in your abdomen tighten.

“Who makes you feel this good princess” he asks out of breath. “You do” you whine quietly. “Who do you belong to... louder” he smacks your thigh again. “You daddy only you” you scream “I’m going to cum, can I cum daddy”?

“Cum all over my cock baby”. He pounds into you as you reach your climax. Your wall clutch around him bringing him to his as well. His hips stutter as he begins filling you. You ride out your high till he slips out of you. Slowly you sit up, he begins to redress.

Kneeling eye level with you running his thumb over your bottom lip “Stay away from Theo y/n or you will be punished”. He kisses you deeply and walks away.

“Yes daddy”.

 


End file.
